Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves
by Irish-coffee
Summary: Son nom ? Jo Danville. Et elle avait fait une sacrée impression sur les membres de sa nouvelle équipe. Un petit voyage dans le subconscient de chacun de nos héros après leur rencontre avec Jo. Situé pendant le 7x01, noté M par précaution...
1. Adam

**Bonjour bonjour, c'est encore moi !** **Je vous propose une fic visiblement inédite... Je vais donc m'expliquer : en revisionnant la saison 7, je me suis rendue compte que l'arrivée fracassante de Jo était tellement bien réussie, que ses interractions avec les membres de sa nouvelle équipe m'ont laissée pantoise : à leur place, mon inconscient m'aurait joué pas mal de tours pendant la nuit... Du coup, je trouvais interressant (et surtout assez marrant en fait) d'écrire les rêves de chacun d'eux peu après leur rencontre avec Jo...**

_Le labo était désert. L'équipe de nuit avait disparue... Adam ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était parti alors que ses bébés tournaient encore. Son travail n'était pas fini. Il devait encore trouver l'adresse IP. Laquelle ? Il ne se souvenait plus... Il espérait réellement que tout lui reviendrait en arrivant dans son bureau... Ou pas. Ses yeux s'arrondirent en voyant Jo. Une version érotique de Jo en réalité. Elle était là, assise sur un bureau, entre deux de ses ordinateurs. Le regard d'Adam tomba sur les longues jambes de sa patronne, croisées et dénudées sous sa mini-jupe en cuir noir. Ses mollets semblaient fermes, ses genoux étaient fins, et Adam tenta vainement de ne pas s'imaginer en train de les écarter..._

_« Mes yeux sont plus haut... »  
La remarque de Jo le sortit de son observation. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de la nouvelle... Non sans s'attarder sur sa poitrine généreuse à peine cachée par son débardeur noir, très moulant, et très, trop décolleté... Il déglutit. Elle le dévisageait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Adam sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Si elle ne détournait pas le regard, il savait que la situation deviendrait bien vite dérangeante pour lui.  
« Hum... Jo... » Commença-t-il avant de se rendre compte que sa voix était bien plus grave que d'habitude.  
Jo secoua la tête et sortit un dossier de... nulle part. Adam sursauta. Le dossier était épais... Très épais. Il réalisa que c'était le fameux dossier contenant sa vie entière, comme le prouvait le logo du FBI dessiné sur la couverture.  
« Appelle moi 'patronne'. »  
Bon dieu ces lèvres... Et ce regard qui semblait le déshabiller... Une vague de chaleur l'envahit alors que les doigts de sa 'patronne' faisaient lentement leur chemin vers le clavier d'un des ordinateurs jusqu'à atteindre la touche espace, qu'elle pressa avec un regard joueur adressé à son jeune collègue.  
Les premières notes qui sortirent des baffles posées sur le bureau firent frémir Adam. 'Sexy back' de Justin Timberlake. Savait-elle que cette chanson était celle qu'il fredonnait le matin dans sa salle de bains ? Le FBI avait probablement des micros cachés derrière son miroir ! _

_Jo sauta du bureau dans un mouvement félin. Le frottement du cuir de sa jupe contre le verre eut pour effet de rétrécir encore un peu la longueur de son vêtement... Et Adam crût frôler l'arrêt cardiaque. _

_« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu... »  
Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était comme happé par le sol. Et Jo se rapprochait de lui, lentement. Ses talons aiguilles frappaient le carrelage. Adam savait qu'à chaque claquement, leur corps se rapprochaient. Les hanches de Jo dansaient en rythme avec la musique. Quand leur centres furent à quelques centimètres seulement de la rencontre, elle se pencha vers son oreille. Son souffle caressa le cou du jeune prodige qui sentit qu'il allait craquer... Ce qui arriva lorsque les seins de son aînée frottèrent son torse à travers son T-shirt.  
« Si tu veux ce dossier... Il va falloir faire exactement ce que je veux Adam... »  
Son fort accent le paralysa, et quand il sentit ses dents mordiller son lobe d'oreille, il gémit et laissa ses mains saisir la taille de Jo qui recula brusquement et le fusilla du regard. _

_« Je ne t'ai pas dit de me toucher... » Susurra-t-elle en agitant son index sous le nez du jeune homme qui rougit violemment. _

_Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Adam se fichait du dossier... Les yeux verdâtres de Jo, et ses pupilles dilatées agirent sur la partie de son corps située juste en dessous de sa ceinture, partie à laquelle il ne devait absolument pas penser... Il déglutit une nouvelle fois et tenta d'inspirer profondément. Ce qu'il réussit à faire jusqu'à ce que Jo colle le bas de son ventre contre lui et sourie en sentant son excitation à travers son jean délavé. _

_Un petit rire grave vint faire vibrer leurs corps.  
« Trop facile... » Marmonna Jo.  
Il allait pleurer de frustration. C'était lui l'homme, mais elle le maîtrisait totalement... Ce n'était pas l'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes qu'il pouvait toucher ici et là... Dans les conditions présentes, il ne pouvait pas passer sa main sous sa jupe. Il était dos au mur. Dans tous les sens du terme.  
Jo eut un sourire carnassier et se jeta sur son cou pour mordiller ce point sensible qui le faisait toujours perdre pied. A cette allure, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Et elle parût le sentir, car ses mains volèrent vers la ceinture d'Adam pour la défaire d'un geste expert. Avant même qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, il se retrouva piégé entre ses longues mains pleines de bagues. _

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement pour se retrouver seul dans son lit. Dehors, la lune était encore haute dans le ciel, et il pouvait entendre le train-train nocturne habituel de sa rue. Sa respiration était haletante, et il sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes.  
« Nan ! » Grogna-t-il.  
Il alluma la lampe de chevet et souleva la couverture avant de la laisser retomber en se plaquant les mains sur ses yeux pour se frotter le visage. Son rêve était bien trop réel... Il referma les yeux, éteint la lampe, et tenta de retourner à son fantasme. Il lui fallait absolument la fin. 

**Et vous chers lecteurs ? Quel aurait été votre rêve ? :)**


	2. Sid

**C'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre !** **Merci encore à Penerigate pour tout ses commentaires sans lesquels la motivations manquerait à l'appel...**

_Sid enfila une paire de gants en latex et se positionna devant sa table d'autopsie. Il souleva d'une main experte le draps qui recouvrait le corps inerte qui gisait sur le métal gelé et prit une grand inspiration en fixant ses lunettes sur son nez.  
« Prête ? »  
Jo hocha la tête._

_« Toujours ! »_

_Sid se sentait mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'il réalisait une autopsie alors que quelqu'un le regardait faire. Il avait peur de choquer sa nouvelle collègue. Il prit son courage à deux mains et appliqua la procédure habituelle. Le corps avait déjà été déshabillé et nettoyé, ce qui épargnait à Sid le malaise de voir une femme morte, nue, pâle et sans vie, étalée sous ses yeux. Ca allait encore à peu près quand sa cliente était une parfaite inconnue, une 'Jane Doe', mais celle-ci... Celle-ci était spéciale.  
Il posa un doigt sur le front de la victime. Jo ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde.  
« La cause de la mort est évidente. Un tir en pleine tête. Je vais essayer de retirer la balle pour l'envoyer au service balistique.  
- Neuf millimètre. Si le diamètre vous intéresse. »  
Sid hocha la tête. Il voulait coincer le type qui avait fait ça à une si belle femme. Il examina le point d'entrée un instant et grogna.  
- Il va falloir que je scies votre boîte crânienne pour attraper la balle.  
Jo souffla.  
- Vraiment ?  
Sid eut un sourire gêné. Il ne voyait pas d'autre solution.  
- C'est vraiment du gâchis d'abîmer votre beau visage. Mais je vais bien devoir donner cette balle à Mac ! »  
Jo sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, à la grande surprise de Sid : comment pouvait-elle se perdre en réflexion alors qu'une balle de neuf millimètre était confortablement logée dans son hippocampe ?  
« En réalité, je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous voulez me charcuter ainsi. Après tout, je sais qui m'a tuée. Je vous donne le nom, Flack arrête le tueur et on peut tous retourner dormir. »  
Sid hésita. Pouvaient-ils réellement prendre en compte le témoignage post mortem d'une victime ? Même si la victime faisait partie de l'équipe scientifique ? D'ailleurs, Mac pouvait-il la laisser participer à l'enquête ? Après tout, cette affaire la touchait personnellement...  
« Je ne sais pas Jo. Je crois que pour le bien de cette enquête, il va vraiment falloir que vous me fassiez confiance. Je ne peux pas laisser mes sentiments altérer mon jugement. Il faut que j'analyse les preuves. Et votre corps en est une. »  
Jo soupira, loin d'être résignée. Elle fit la moue, comme une gamine de quatre ans qui ferait un caprice pour un chocolat, et elle insista :  
« Pourrait-on au moins commencer par le reste ? Vous n'êtes pas sensé m'ouvrir en V ? Fouiller dans mon estomac pour savoir ce que j'ai mangé lors de mon dernier repas, voir si j'étais en parfaite santé ou si je couvais un cancer ? Je peux vous raconter ma vie pendant que vous faites tout cela, ça vous facilitera la vie. Alors je suis née en Alabama pendant l'été de l'année... »  
Sid souffla. Elle lui rendait la tâche encore plus compliquée en discutant comme ça...  
« Je dois prendre cette balle Jo. Désolé. »  
Elle parût se résigner, et Sid sortit sa scie du placard mobile pour la brancher sur la prise de la table. Il regarda Jo dans les yeux et s'excusa. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ne plaisait ni au médecin légiste, ni à sa cliente...  
« Bon... C'est parti... »  
Il alluma la scie et la positionna sur le front de Jo bien au dessus de l'endroit où la balle avait pénétré son front, pour ne pas endommager la pièce à conviction.  
Jo sursauta quand la scie toucha sa peau, et l'entailla rapidement. Sid arrêta immédiatement. _

_« Jo ! Je suis désolé ! Je vous ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta-t-il en posant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
Jo leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Ne soyez pas idiot Sid ! Je suis morte. Comment voudriez vous que je sente quoi que ce soit ?! »  
_

Sid étouffait, il allait mourir. Il le sentait. La panique le saisissait. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle et saisit sa boîte de comprimés anti-stress. Les crises d'angoisses se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes chez lui. Mais il était rare qu'elles le saisissent en pleine nuit... Et quel cauchemar ! Il frissonna. C'était tordu... Autopsier la collègue qu'il avait rencontré le jour même ? Belle entrée en matière !  
Il sauta de son lit et glissa ses pieds dans ses pantoufles. Il ne pourrait pas finir sa nuit après une telle atrocité. Un vertige le prit. Il s'était levé trop vite. Sa vue se fit trouble et il dut fermer les yeux in instant pour reprendre contenance, mais les rouvrit bien vite quand l'image du corps froid et rigide de Jo sur la table dure de la morgue... Il lui faudrait un verre de bourbon pour se remettre de ses émotions.

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours appréciable de** **savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent de ce que vous écrivez...**


End file.
